Cursos a distancia de Voldy
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Inscribirse llamando al 666 666 666. Coste de la llamada 15634 euros/min. Abstenerse Harrys Potters.


**(1) Aclaraciones a pie de pagina. Importante leerlas antes de continuar leyendo para entender bien la gracia.**

Curso nº1: Historia de los hechizos y de Salazar Slytherin.

Bienvenidos a mis clases a distancia, mis mediocres alumnos, ya os veo mirándome en la pantalla del ordenador. Pero nunca podréis compararos conmigo, no os vayáis a creer que porque imparta una estafa de curso a distancia sois mejores que yo, el gran...

-¿Perdone, pero usted no estaba muerto? –pregunta algún espabiladillo lector- alumno.

-Efectos especiales, chaval. Ahora la tecnología avanza mucho, fíjate que antes hacíamos el wingardium leviosa con unos hilos transparentes sujetados al techo, que nuestro compañero subido a la lámpara manejaba, pero ahora ¡hacemos magia y todo!

­-Pero señor, ¿el Accio como lo hacían entonces?

-Teníamos un miniaspirador oculto en la túnica.

-¿Y si ahora son tan listos, qué hace usted aquí?

- Es que, aquella noche de 1981, como todavía no se había inventado el Avada kedavra con magia, intenté matar a Potter con un bumerán, y por alguna misteriosa razón que todavía nadie ha alcanzado a comprender (expertos técnicos están investigando) volvió hacia mí.

- Pero, ¿y el Araña eximen?

-No era Araña eximen, era araña excobing. Cogíamos una escoba con una linterna (había que crear el efecto rayo mágico) y escobazo va, escobazo viene. Lo otro fue cosa de la película, por la que, por cierto, todavía me deben doscientos mil euros y un peinado gratis.

Todos los alumnos dirigen miradas significativas a su calva. Voldemort continúa explicando ajeno a este hecho.

-Además, los magos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin siempre hemos tenido el problema del pársel. Os voy a contar su historia, que para eso os estoy cobrando cinco mil euros por clase: Había una vez un mago llamado Salazar, pero que por todos era conocido por Salaalmorzar, que era lo que le decía su madre cuando se entretenía jugando a construir Hogwarts con sus amigos. La verdad es que se llevaba muy mal con todos, especialmente con Gryffindor, que se burlaba de él porque no sabía silbar. Así que estuvo practicando toda la tarde al lado de su mascota, una serpiente, que se quedó atontada después de estar oyéndole soplar tantas horas. Se ve que tanto silbido le afectó al oído, porque se quedó sin equilibrio. Entonces, su padre, que lo había visto todo, entro en la habitación diciéndole "¡Hijo mío, tienes un don! ¡Sabes encantar serpientes! ¡A ver, haz que ataque a Gryffindor!"

Salazar cogió entonces la serpiente y la tiró por la ventana, cayendo encima del pobre chico, que justamente pasaba por allí. "¡Mira cómo te ha obedecido! Ahora mismo te reservo un hueco para tu número en la Calle Principal, que es donde más dienro dan! ¡Por fin mi hijo se ha convertido en un hombre de provecho!" dijo entusiasmado el padre de Voldemort. Pero a Salazar no le gustó está idea, y dio de comer a la serpiente hasta que engordó una tonelada y ya no cabía en la Calle Principal. Entonces, como la serpiente tardaría en hacer la digestión mil años, pidió a sus amigos, ofreciéndoles un trozo de la jugosa serpiente, que además venía con sorpresa, como los huevos kinder (nunca sabías que podías encontrar dentro, el conejo que se comió la semana pasada o el anillo de diamantes de la tía abuela) que recalificaran el jardín trasero de Hogwarts para poder construir él una cámara donde pudiera practicar el silbido sin molestar a nadie. Pero al edificarla, se le olvidó hacer una puerta, y además se dio cuenta de que se le había dejado la serpiente dentro. Griffindor, que no pudo cenar esa noche más que unas ramitas de perejil, se enfadó con Slytherin por haber encerrado su cena, discutieron y Salazar partió, no sin antes decirle estas palabras: "Algún día, un heredero vendrá, y desatará el horror de la cámara, el horror de comer todos los días ramitas de perejil. Aquellos que solo se alimenten de eso, quedarán petrificados por falta de vitaminas, y en casos extremos, morirán de hambre." Solo el heredero podrá soportar el ruido de abrir la cámara con un martillo compresor (1) , ya que estará casi sordo de tanto practicar para silbar. Solo el heredero podrá atontonar a la serpiente con sus silbidos, que además se sentirá algo débil porque ya estará a punto de acabar la digestión de mil años. Solo el heredero podrá ordenar dar a la serpiente que coma toda la comida de los alumnos, dejando solo el perejil. Y así, esos estúpidos que se creen muy listos por silbar, y que no se merecen estudiar en Hogwarts, serán eliminados del colegio".

-Como véis, actualmente se han tergiversado las palabras de mi antepasado, y ahora se dice que dijo sangre sucia, cuando en realidad quiso decir silbadores sucios. Además, en nuestro tiempo los petrificados por falta de vitaminas se recuperan fácilmente con los complejos vitamínicos con extra de minerales (litio,socio, potasio, rubidio, cesio y francio). ¿O eso era el principio de la tabla periódica?

- Pero profesor, ¿y los ojos amarillos que matan?

-Eso es por el polvo que hay en la cámara, que se pega a los ojos. Fijaos que hace mucho tiempo que nadie la limpia. La pobre Myrtle, a la que el perejil le había dejado desnutrida, vio el basilisco, que solo quería jugar con ella y le iba a ofrecer un frisbee para que se lo tirara y poder ir a recogerlo, y se impresionó tanto que se le acabaron las pocas vitaminas que le quedaban.

- Yo llevo toda la vida intentando aprender a silbar, y cuando me dijeron que hablaba Pársel, no les dije que no, con lo que impone eso, más que poner hipódromo en un examen de lengua extranjera. La mayoría de la gente no lo sabría decir. El basilisco no me entendía nada, pero le gustaba que le rascara detrás de las orejas.

Los alumnos le miran con la misma pregunta en sus mentes. ¿Dónde están las orejas de una serpiente?

- Finalmente, Potter le mató, porque llevaba cincuenta años sin comer y volvía a estar débil. A mí me afecto mucho su muerte y por eso consiguió clavarme el colmillo. Basilisco, tu nos has abandonado, pero tu frisby perdura entre nosotros – concluye Voldemort en tono solemne y saca un frisbee amarillo.

-Pero si ese frisbee es de publicidad de coca-cola- dice otro lector – alumno espabilado.

- Sí, el basilisco reunió ciento cincuenta códigos de barras de coca cola y los envió por correo, a cambio le dieron el frisbee por haberse gastado cien euros en coca-colas. Y antes cien euros era muchísimo, no como ahora, que está tan cara la vida y las hipotecas y nos parece poco.

-Y bueno, por hoy os tengo que dejar. Y recordad lo que habéis aprendido hoy:

1º) Para conseguir un frisbee mandar ciento cincuenta códigos de barras a cualquier empresa (si lo queréis fosforito, doscientos)

2º) Me debéis cinco mil euros por la clase.

¡Hasta la siguiente lección!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Esos que tienen los obreros para picar en el suelo, que hacen tantísimo ruido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Fin por hoy! Y recordad, si mandáis un review, os enviaré un frisby de publicidad de los cursos de Voldy ¡verde fosforito!

Estaré con exámenes, pero procuraré poner otro capítulo cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer!

La autora se va a practicar el silbido, que tampoco sabe silbar.


End file.
